deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LordStaypuffed95/Mao Zedong VS. Fidel Castro
The Warriors Mao Zedong, the brutal Chinese communist revolutionary who, after a victory in the Chinese Civil War, went on to establish the only modern day communist super power left, the People's Republic of China. VS. Fidel Castro, the guerilla warfare adept Cuban communist reuolutionary whose victory in the Cuban Revolution, created a Marxist-Lennist Cuban state not far from the southern coast of Florida. Who is Deadliest?!!!! Mao Zedong DF.jpg|Mao Zedong, circa Chinese Civil War. Fidel Castro DF.jpg|Fidel Castro, circa Cuban Revolution. Mao's weapons: vz. 24 rifle, Mondragón F-08, ZB vz. 26, Tsing Tao MP 18, Hanyang C.96 de Gaulle's weapons: Winchester Model 70, M1 Garand, M1918A2 BAR, M1A1 Thompson, M1911A1 The Weapons Category 1: Bolt-action Rifles vz. 24 Caliber: 7.92 x 57mm IS Magazine Capacity: 5 rounds Overall Length: 43 inches Weight: 9.3 pounds Type: bolt-action VS. Winchester Model 70 Caliber: .30-06 Magazine Capacity: 5 rounds Overall Length: 44.5 inches Weight: 8 pounds Type: bolt-action, scoped hunting rifle Edge: vz. 24 The vz. 24 gets the edge because it was designed to be a military rifle, and because it loads from stripper clips, while the Winchester Model 70 loads one round at a time. The only significant advatage that the Winchester Model 70 has is that it is scoped. Category 2: Semi-automatic Rifles Mondragón F-08 Caliber: 7 x 57mm Mauser Magazine Capacity: 8 rounds Overall Length: 43.5 inches Weight: 9 pounds, 3 ounces Type: gas-operated, select fire VS. M1 Garand Caliber: .30-06 Magazine Capacity: 8 rounds Overall Length: 43.5 inches Weight: 9 pounds, 8.4 ounces Type: gas-operated, semi-automatic Edge: even The Mondragón F-08 has its perks, like magazine loading, and its full auto feature. It also has its faults, like not sharing the 7.92 x 57mm IS round with most of Mao's other weapons, unreliability, and the fact that its fully automatic feature is really useless due to uncontrollability and again, unreliability. This is the same deal with the M1 Garand. Its perks are reliability and sharing common .30-06 ammo with most of Fidel's other weapons. Its faults are being loaded with an en bloc clip and the fact that you can't replace an en bloc clop without firing all 8 rounds or manually ejecting the clip. Not to mention that the ping sound the en bloc clip makes when it is ejected will alert any nearby enemies that you are either reloading or out of ammo. Category 3: Light Machine Guns ZB vz. 26 Caliber: 7.92 x 57mm IS Magazine Capacity: 20 rounds Overall Length: 45.3 inches Weight: 23.15 pounds Type: gas-operated, tilting breechblock Rate of Fire: 500 rounds per minute VS. M1918A2 BAR Caliber: .30-06 Magazine Capacity: 20 rounds Overall Length: 47.8 inches Weight: 19 pounds Type: gas-operated, tilting breechblock Rate of Fire: 450 or 650 rounds per minute (selectable) Edge: M1918A2 BAR The M1918A2 BAR is more user freindly than the ZB vz. 26, with its selectable rate of fire and the fact that its magazine does not load from the top of the gun and interfere with its sights, unlike the ZB vz. 26. Category 4: Sub Machine Guns Tsing Tao MP 18 Caliber: 7.63 x 25mm Mauser Magazine Capacity: 32 rounds Overall Length: 32.8 inches Weight: 9.2 pounds Type: open bolt, blowback Rate of Fire: approx. 500 rounds per minute VS. M1A1 Thompson Caliber: .45 ACP Magazine Capacity: 20 rounds Overall Length: 32 inches Weight: 10.6 pounds Type: blowback, Blish Lock Rate of Fire: 700 rounds per minute Edge: Tsing Tao MP 18 While the M1A1 Thompson is more powerful, the Tsing Tao MP 18 outclasses the clumsy M1A1 Thompson in terms of magazine capacity and controlabilty. Category 5: Pistols Hanyang C.96 Caliber: 7.63 x 25mm Mauser Magazine Capacity: 10 rounds Overall Length: 12.3 inches Weight: 2 pounds, 8 ounces Type: short recoil M1911A1 Caliber: .45 ACP Magazine Capacity: 7 rounds Overall Length: 8.25 inches Weight: 2.44 pounds Type: short recoil Edge: M1911A1 The M1911A1 gets the edge because of the .45 ACP being far more powerful than the 7.63 x 25mm Mauser rounds of the Hanyang C.96. The M1911A1 also does not load from charger clips like the Hanyang C.96, it ueses regular magazines loaded into the grip of the gun. The really big drawback of the M1911A1 is that it only has a magazine capacity of 7 rounds compared to the Hanyang C.96 having 10 rounds. X-Factors Training Edge: Mao Zedong Mao's People's Liberation Army, were actually a trained military, in comparison of a group of rebels trained only in basic guerilla warfare. Experience Edge: Mao Zedong Mao barely gets the edge in this category because he participated in the Chinese student rebellions of 1919-1920. Fidel did nothing to like this prior to the Cuban Revolution. Physicality Edge: Fidel Castro Fidel was 6 foot, 3 inches tall compared to Mao, being 5 foot, 11 inches tall. Fidel was also a athlete, as he was an avid baseball player. Combat Effectiveness/Tactics Edge: Fidel Castro Mao's People's Liberation Army were really beat up by the Kuomintang in the early stages of the Chinese Civil War, while Fidel and his rebels were able to effectively defeat Batista's government troops using guerilla warfare. Expert's Opinion I'm going to have to give this one to Mao Zedong. He may have had a rough start at the begining of the Chinese Civil War, but after the conflict with the Japanese at the middle of the war, Mao's People's Liberation Army dominated the Kuomintang and establised the People's Republic of China. Plus his weapons and troops were more suited for combat than some of Fidel's weapons, and fidel's troops. Battle Notes In case if you have not realized it yet, it is circa early 1930's Mao Zedong VS. Cuban Revolution Fidel Castro. The battle will be 5 on 5, with Mao and 4 soldiers of the People's Liberation Army fighting Fidel with 4 Cuban rebels. The expert's opinion will be the tie breaker in case of a tie in voting. Please explain why you voted the way you did, and they must be relevant reasons or your vote will no count. The Battle It was a clear day in a rural area of the countryside. Mao Zedong and four soldiers of the People's Liberation Army were on patrol in a abandoned town, waking through the rubble of what used to be the center of town. As they round the corner of what used to be a schoolhouse, they notice a group of Cuban rebels in a bombed out market. Mao shouts "反革命分子！快速射擊！" and the PLA machine gunner opens up with his ZB vz. 26, killing a Cuban rebel who was smoking a cigar outside the market before he could grab his M1A1 Thompson. Fidel Castro and the other Cuban rebels run through the back of the market as Mao and his PLA soldiers follow suit. As Mao and his troops emerge from the rear of the market a Cuban rebel turns around and fires his M1918A2 BAR at the group of Chinese soldiers. Mao jumps behind the corner of the building neighboring the market, and three of his PLA soldiers manage to duck away from the barrage of lead, but the PLA machine gunner is not as lucky, he is hit six times in the chest and falls to the ground dead. Mao immeadiately moves out from behind the cover of the buildings corner and kills the Cuban machine gunner with his vz. 24. The chase continues into the nearby forest. Fidel and his rebels stop for a moment after they hear nothing behind them. Fidel looks around to examine his surroundings, and notices movement near some rocks seventy feet away. Fidel aims his Winchester Model 70 and sees a PLA solier readying his Mondragón F-08 sticking out from behind one of the rocks. Fidel takes a shot with his Winchester Model 70 and takes the PLA soldier down with a headshot. Then a Cuban rebel with an M1 Garand fires on the Chinese position. The M1 Garand weilding rebel empties his rifle, the en bloc clip ejects with its infamous pinging sound, and with this sound the Chinese advance toward the Cubans. One PLA soldier lets loose with his Tsing Tao MP 18 in his charge toward Catsro, killing the rebel with the empty M1 Garand. The other rebel however, kills the Tsing Tao MP 18 weilding PLA soldier with his M1 Garand, only to be killed by Mao's other PLA soldier weilding a Mondragón F-08 immeadiately after. Castro, realizing that his allies are gone, retreats further into the forest. After running through the forest for around ten minutes, Fidel eventually comes across a small, abandoned airstrip. He climbs up the rickety old air traffic control tower's stairs just as Mao and his last PLA soldier run out of the forest. Fidel, now at the top of the tower, aims and fires his Winchester Model 70, killing the Mondragón F-08 weilding PLA soldier. Mao is in full sprint toward the tower now, ditching his vz. 24 for his Hanyang C.96. With Mao now climbing up the tower's steps, Fidel drops his Winchester Model 70, and pulls out a M1911A1, and ducks down in the small control room at the top of the tower, waiting for Mao. Fidel blind fires his M1911A1 out of the door when he hears footsteps aproaching, emptying the pistol. As he tries to reload the door bursts open, Mao points his Hanyang C.96 at Castro's head, and pulls the trigger. The bullet strikes him in the forhead, killing him instantly. Mao hoists his Hanyang C.96 in the and shouts in victory "對的人！". Expert's Opinion on the Battle Mao took this fight with ease due to he and his troops having superior training, and weapons that were able to match the firepower of Fidel's weapons. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Battles